Despedida de soltera
by Juany Nodoka
Summary: Oneshot para el reto de strippers.


LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA 1 \ 2 NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SU CREADORA,

LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

ESTA HISTORIA LA HICE CON EL UNICO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER.

RETO STRIPPERS

EL TEMA QUE ESCOGI PARA MI FIC SE LLAMA ONLY DE IMAGINE DRAGONS

ESCUCHENLO, SE LOS RECOMIENDO.

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA

En la Casa Tendo, se encuentran las dos hermanas menores conversando.

-Akane ... creo que tendré que pedirte prestado a tu novio para resolver un asuntillo-le dijo Nabiki.

-¡¿Para que asuntoooo, Nabikiiiiiii….?.! - Le gritó Akane, sumamente molesta.

-Calmate, demonio celoso, no es para nada de lo que te imaginas.-le dijo Nabiki, presintiendo que era mejor aclarar las cosas con su hermana, antes de que sus celos se salieran de control.-Necesito que me prestes a Ranma para solucionar el problema de los strippers que contraté para la fiesta de Kasumi. Me acaban de cancelar, claro, recuperé el dinero de mi anticipo, faltaba más, pero no tengo opciones para poder contratar a otros ... ¡solo faltan unas cuantas horas!

-No entiendo para qué necesitas de Ranma ... ¿Quieres que golpee a los strippers por fallarte? -Le pregunta Akane con el semblante curioso.

-¡Noooo! ¡Akane, por favor! ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan salvaje? -Contestó Nabiki, apretando el puente de su nariz, en señal de exasperación.

-¡No soy salvaje! ... bueno ... ya no soy tan salvaje, Ranma dice que he cambiado ... un poco-le dice Akane con una vocecita apenas audible.

-Claro, que puede decir ese bobo, si casi besa el suelo que pisas. Para lo que necesito a tu prometido,es para que sustituya a los bailarines, con la ayuda de algunos de sus amigos, claro está- Nabiki se encuentra en pie, previniendo cualquier reacción de su hermana menor.

-Pero Nabiki, Ranma no es bailarín, menos de ese tipo. Además, no creo que yo quiera ver a mi novio, desnudo, bailando para mujeres enloquecidas ... ¡él es mío! -Contestó Akane, ya empezando a notársele un aura rojiza, en señal de molestia.

-Espera, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, yo tampoco quiero que se desnude. Se trata solo de hacer movimientos sensuales, como una kata, al ritmo de una canción, con el pantalón puesto, como un entrenamiento en el dojo.- Nabiki se sacudió el cabello, mirando a su hermanita a los ojos, continuó- Lo mismo harán sus amigos. Yo me encargo de conseguirles ropa adecuada y de poner el escenario. Recuerda que todo es por Kasumi, nuestra querida hermana mayor.-

-No se Nabiki, tengo que hablar con Ranma, pero ya sabes cómo es, todo le da vergüenza. Además, ¿Kasumi quiere este tipo de despedida de soltera? Ella también es muy vergonzosa.- Akane no quiso aceptar que el principal inconveniente era compartir a Ranma.

-Mira, lo sé, Akane, cuando se trata de tu novio no quieres compartir, después de todo, te costó mucho lograr que se decidiera a formalizar su relación contigo y dejar a un lado a todas esas arrastradas que se decían ser sus otras prometidas . Además de que ellas estarán en la fiesta. Pero ésto lo hacemos por Kasumi. Lo hacemos por nuestra querida hermana, quien hasta el día de hoy, a hecho el papel de madre para nosotras, dejando de lado su vida personal, para que podamos lograr las nuestras. ¿Quieres dejar que pase de ama de casa aquí a ama de casa con el doctor Tofú, sin haber tenido al menos una noche de diversión? Nabiki soltó todo esto con un tono de tristeza profunda, mientras simulaba secar unas lagrimillas.

Y claro, Akane, noble de sentimientos como nadie, se tragó el cuento.

Un rato después, en otra parte de la casa Tendo, en el Dojo, para ser más específicos, dos lindas jóvencitas, hablan con un muy atractivo joven.

-Vamos, Ranma ... di que sí, ¡por favor! ¡Es por Kasumi! -Suplicaba la pequeña Tendo.

-Ni por ella, ni por ti, dulzura, mi honor no me permite ese tipo de cosas-contestó el joven de manera altiva, sacudiéndose el flequillo.

-Mira, Ranma, vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Tú me debes a mi varios miles de yenes. Consideraré saldada tú cuenta por completo,si aceptas bailar una cancíón de manera sensual .-Nabiki lo miraba de forma amenazadora.

-¿P..por completo? Por que no lo dijiste antes, lo que haré encantado.-Ranma aceptó el trato, sin embargo, reconoció que la mirada de Nabiki le provocaba cierto temor, sobre todo porque ya tenía empeñadas hasta las ideas a causa de tanto interés que le generaba una deuda tan grande como la que él tenía. Además, su novia lo miraba con ojos suplicantes,así que quedaría como un héroe ante ella.- De acuerdo Nabiki, acepto el trato, ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente? .-

-Te lo explicaré todo.Y harás las cosas que te digan sin cuestionar.-le dijo su futura cuñada.

-Cuando lo dices así, siento que tendré que hacer algo más que bailar… -le dijo Ranma, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No temas, amor, estaré cuidando que Nabiki no se pase. -Akane miraba a Nabiki de forma amenazante. Su hermana solo sonrió.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

-Anciana Cologne, vengo a hablar con usted de negocios.-Nabiki se encuentra en el Nekohanten, el restaurante chino, propiedad de las amazonas.

-¿Negocios? Eso me agrada. Tu dirás, muchacha Tendo.-La anciana se sentó en una de las mesas del restaurante, que en ese momento tenía poca clientela y le pidió a Nabiki que hiciera lo mismo.

-Como sabrá, estoy organizando la despedida de soltera de mi hermana Kasumi, a la cual, por supuesto, está usted invitada, por deseo expreso de strippers que contraté para que amenizaran el ambiente, me quedaron mal de último momento. Así que he tenido que improvisar. Convencí a mi cuñadito Ranma y a mi novio Kuno de participar en él. Pero creo que se necesitan otros dos. Quiero que me rente a Mousse para que baile también.-

La anciana soltó una estridente carcajada. Se rió hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas.

-¿Estás segura de lo que me pides? El chico está más ciego que un topo. Además no sabe bailar… -la anciana aún se limpiaba algunas lagrimas de la cara.

-Es un artista marcial, ¿no? Sabe aprenderse una kata en 5 minutos, así que un baile será pan comido.-Nabiki entrecerró los ojos-¿Acepta?

-¡Claro que acepto! Yo ya te informé los inconvenientes, si así lo quieres, quien soy yo para negarme.-contestó la anciana.

Dos amigos se encuentran y están conversando.

-¡Ryoga ... anda ... acepta! Todo es por Kasumi. Ella siempre te alimenta cuando llegas al Dojo a visitar a Akane.

-A mi no me gustan esas cosas, Ranma. Ya veo que Akane te manipula a su antojo, te tiene bien agarrado de los…. -Ryoga no terminó de hablar cuando el chico de la trenza lo tenía bien sujeto del cuello, en una de sus muchas llaves de autodefensa.

-Ya le pedí permiso a Ukyo por ti, cobarde, ella está de acuerdo porque Nabiki le pagará muy bien por el servicio de banquete para la fiesta. Además, le dará un incentivo adicional para permitirte bailar. Jajajaja, ¿quién es al que tienen bien agarrado de los ...? Ranma no terminó de hablar cuando Ryoga le dió un fuerte empujón.

-Ya basta, Ranma. Ni hablar, si mi pastelito ha accedido, no puedo negarme.-contestó Ryoga resignado- Pero no sé nada de bailes.-

Un par de horas después, en el Dojo familiar, se reunieron los chicos que participarían en el baile.

Ranma, que era vigilado muy de cerca por Akane.

Ryoga, más rojo que un tomate, dispuesto a hacer lo que Ukyo le pidiese.

Mousse, poniéndo atención a un costal de entrenamiento, creyendo que esa era la persona que le hablaba.

Y finalmente Kuno, el novio de Nabiki, totalmente orgulloso de que su novia quisiera que deleitara a las chicas con su cuerpo formidable.

-Bien, la canción no es tan complicada, chicos. Nabiki me dice que ustedes son artistas marciales. Por lo tanto, deben seguir una coreografía sencilla.-la amiga de Nabiki era maestra de baile profesional. Aceptó ayudar a Nabiki sin cobrar, cuando esta resolvió un problema en el pasado, cuando ambas estudiaban la preparatoria en el Furinkan. Ahora, 5 años después, cuando Nabiki la buscó para pedirle un favor, no pudo negarse.

Los chicos se colocaron en una fila, tratando de seguir a la coreógrafa.

-Empezaremos viendo al frente, chicos, tratando de reflejar en la mirada, deseo, sensualidad, saben que son guapos, transmitan eso ... -La maestra intentaba que la siguieran.-Nos dejamos envolver por el ritmo de la música y comenzamos a balancear el cuerpo de un lado a otro con lentitud, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo.-

A una señal de la maestra, Nabiki echó a andar un equipo de sonido, para escuchar la melodía.

Para el baile, Nabiki eligió Only de Imagine Dragons, su banda favorita.

-¡Vamos, muévanse, no tienen que avergonzarse, tienen unos cuerpos atléticos, muy bien marcados….! - Gritaba la maestra, para que la obedecieran.-¡Eso! ¡Así! ¡Suelten el cuerpo! ¡Oye, Mousse, el frente es hacia acá! Kuno, tienes que moverte igual que tus compañeros ...! -La chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Nabiki y Akane no perdían detalle.

-¿Crees que los chicos estén listos a tiempo? - Akane estaba preocupada.

-Ya no estoy tan segura -Nabiki comenzó a sentir una pulsación en los sienes, señal de que pronto tendría un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Llegó a la hora del evento. En el Dojo, todo estaba dispuesto para la fiesta, desde las mesas donde estarían sentadas las invitadas, pasando por una barra, donde se servirían las bebidas, el cual sería atendido por uno de los patriarcas, Soun Tendo.

Equipo de sonido con suficiente ambientación de luces y bocinas para que se lucieran los bailarines atendidos por el otro patriarca, convenientemente convertido en el Panda Dj.

Por último y no menos importante, el escenario, con un espacio suficiente para cada uno de ellos. A un lado del escenario se montó un pequeño vestidor para ellos.

Dentro de éste el espacio era reducido. El vestuario no era otra cosa más que un pantalón entallado de piel sintética con un chaleco a juego, sin camisa debajo.

Ukyo ya estaba instalada en la cocina, ayudada por la gran matriarca, Nodoka Saotome, quien usó esta excusa para no estar presente para ver a su marido, disfrutar de su papel de ambientador, ni tampoco para ver a su heredero, realizar movimientos poco varoniles . Todo por Kasumi.

Kasumi, la anfitriona, estaba situada al frente del escenario, a un lado de ella estaba Akane y del otro lado estaba la silla para Nabiki.

En otras mesas, ya debidamente sentadas, el resto de las invitadas, entre ellas, la anciana Cologne con su bisnieta Shampoo, Kodachi Kuno, totalmente narcotizada con sedante, las amigas de Akane, Yuka y Sayuri, entre otras chicas, amigas de Nabiki. Algunas mujeres, las amigas de Kasumi del mercado ... y otras más, que no se sabía quienes eran.

La respuesta la tenía Nabiki, quien no quiso dejar pasar un negocio, ofreció entradas por toda la ciudad, claro por una cantidad de yenes en específico.

Total, que el dojo, estaba a reventar.

Lo que ponía muy molesta a Akane, era que esas chicas verían a su Ranma bailando muy sensual y si así , no le faltaban ofrecidas persiguiendolo, no se puede imaginar que pasará despues de que lo vean bailar.

Las luces se apagaron, se encendieron los focos de colores iluminando el escenario, comenzó a escucharse la melodía elegida y se subió poco a poco volumen, para dar paso a los chicos de subir y acomodarse en el lugar designado.

Uno a uno fueron dejandose envolver por la música y mirando al frente, empezaron a balancearse de un lado a otro, con suavidad.

Comenzaron a mover las caderas lentamente, levantando su mano derecha, pasaron primero por su rostro, bajando por el torso, despacio, muy despacio, acariciando, hasta llegar a la pelvis, se detuvieron ahí, mientras movían las caderas de adelante hacia atrás.

Luego giraron de costado derecho, sin dejar de mirar al frente, levantaron los brazos a la altura de la cabeza, para entrelazar las manos detrás , haciendo el mismo movimiento con sus caderas.

Luego se distribuyeron por el escenario para darse espacio. Entonces, cada uno fué bajando al suelo, sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la música, quedándose boca abajo, apoyándose en los antebrazos , empezaron a mover la pelvis de manera bastante sugerente, simulando una penetración, de arriba abajo, imaginando a su Chica bajo ellos. Ryoga y Mousse miraban hacia abajo imaginándoselas, pero Kuno solo sonreía viendo al frente, mientras que Ranma buscó a Akane con la mirada.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, todo desapareció para ellos, Ranma realmente pudo imaginarse teniendo a Akane en esa posición para hacerle el amor, una y otra vez, esto provocó que su mirada se oscureciera y las pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaran su frente.

Mientras que en Akane, la situación no era muy diferente.

Se puede visualizar debajo de Ranma, sintiendo su potencia, su dureza, moviéndose en su interior, fué tan real que sintió humedecerse una parte de su anatomía.

Ambos se miran fijamente, no apartaban la mirada del otro, ni siquiera parpadeaban, totalmente sonrojados, sintiendo el calor en el cuerpo del otro.

Nabiki tampoco perdía detalle de cierto hombre en particular.

No había reparado que, bajo esas ropas holgadas, se ocultó un cuerpo completamente tonificado, marcado por el ejercicio intenso, puso especial atención a cada movimiento realizado, como se tensaban sus músculos, como se humedecían de sudor ...

Siempre lo visto más como un instrumento para una fin, un títere pero… .¡vaya sorpresa!

En la posición en la que se encuentran, los chicos se apoyan en un solo brazo, para realizar el mismo movimiento de caderas pero de frente al público.

Luego se levantaron de un salto y comenzaron a desabrochar los botones del chaleco que se portaban, se lo quitaron, lo giraron por lo alto de sus cabezas, lo tomaron con las manos y frotaron sus cuerpos con la prenda, hasta llegar a la entrepierna, para pasarlo medio de sus piernas, frotando sus ingles adelante y atrás.

Las mujeres no pueden disimular la excitación que los bailarines provocan con sus movimientos tan sensuales.

Lanzaron el chaleco hacia el público femenino, quienes enloquecidas, empezaron a pelear entre ellas para tomarlo.

Ellos se giraron, dieron la espalda a las chicas, posaron sus manos en sus glúteos y los apretaron, masajeandolos, para luego llevar sus manos a las orillas del pantalón y de un tirón ... se lo quitaron unicamente con un boxer entallado de likra.

Kasumi, que hasta ahora había tratado de no ver a sus futuros cuñados bailar de manera incorrecta, abrió los ojos aquí y de la impresión ... ¡Se desmayó!

Pero claro, sus hermanas, entretenidas como estaban, ni cuenta se dieron.

En los últimos acordes de la canción se giraron quedando de frente a las chicas, totalmente expuestas a su mirada lujuriosa.A través de la ropa interior, se marcó perfectamente la silueta de sus miembros endurecidos mientras que respiraban de forma agitada, empapados de sudor, Lo que provocó que sus cuerpos brillaran con las luces del escenario.

Esto provocó el descontrol total de las chicas, que se lanzaron enloquecidas al frente, los chicos retrocedieron asombrados.

Akane, con los sentidos en alerta, se interpuso y con su aura de batalla encendida al máximo producto de los celos, le advirtió con la mirada a las mujeres golosas que se mantuvieran apartadas de su hombre.

Nabiki también saltó al frente junto a Shampoo, evitando así la estampida hacia los otros chicos.

A través de un altavoz, Soun Tendo anunció que las bebidas estaban listas, así que la desbandada de mujeres enloquecidas se dirigen a la barra en donde está sirviendo.

Esto aprovecharon los chicos para bajar del escenario directo al pequeño vestidor, se cambiaran en un tiempo récord y salieran de ahí como poseídos.

Excepto Mousse, que con las prisas perdió sus anteojos y no encontró la puerta.

La Señora Nodoka y Ukyo, junto con la anciana Cologne, que salió del Dojo en cuanto a los chicos comenzaron a bailar,llegaron con bandejas de aperitivos y repartiendolas por las mesas. Así todos tomaron asiento y dispusieron de buena comida.

El Panda DJ ambientó con las canciones que las chicas iban solicitando y Kasumi, ya repuesta del desmayo, agradecía a los asistentes su presencia.

Y así, poco a poco, el dojo se fue vaciando, dando por concluida la fiesta.

Esa misma noche, ya bastante tarde, una parejita en particular, en las afueras de la ciudad, en cierto hotel, se encuentra de incógnito para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que se desató con el baile.

Nabiki se encuentra vestida de manera bastante sensual, con una minifalda que solo cubre lo más esencial, en la parte superior, lleva un top de estoperoles brillantes que cubren sus senos, lentes oscuros, una boina, pero lo más llamativo en ella eran unas botas que Calzaba como su segunda piel, altas, hasta la altura de la rodilla… con un látigo en sus manos.

En la cama se encuentra un hombre, atado de pies y manos, boca abajo. Solamente llevaba puesto el boxer con el que había finalizado el baile.

-Bien, querido, estás en mis manos, totalmente a mi merced.-Nabiki estaba disfrutando en grande su papel de mujer fatal.

-Aún no comprendo porque tenías que atarme, sabes que no te haré daño.- El hombre solo la puede escuchar, dada la posición en la que se encuentra.

-Necesito que te sientas totalmente vulnerable, indefenso ... y suplicando por mi , por mi nombre ... y dejándo tus locuras sobre perseguir chicas.-

Dicho esto, Nabiki le soltó un latigazo a su espalda, y de inmediato se puso rojo en el lugar donde lo tocó.

-¡Vamos, di mi nombre, suplica por que te libere! ¡Te lo ordeno! - y le soltó otro latigazo y otro enseguida de ese.

El hombre resistió sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Ya veo, te resistes. Debí tomar en cuenta tu umbral de dolor, dada tu condición de artista marcial. Tendré que usar otro tipo de estrategia.-

Se quitó la boina, los lentes y desabrochó su top , liberando así sus senos.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre los glúteos masculinos rozandolos con su parte íntima.

Luego se recostó boca abajo sobre la espalda del hombre y comenzó a restregarse en él, hasta llegar a su núca, la cual lamió y chupó hasta llegar a una oreja,dandole un pequeño mordisco.

Fué bajando poco a poco, lamiendo con su lengua cada centímetro de esa espalda musculosa hasta llegar de nuevo a los glúteos. Le fué bajando el boxer y bajando hasta ellos, separandolos empezó a succionar dentro de ellos.

Al parecer, Nabiki encontró su punto de no retorno porque el hombre comenzó a forcejear con las ataduras hasta liberarse y no es que la chica las hubiera apretado mucho que digamos.

Al ser libre se giró de inmediato sobre sí mismo y tomando a la chica de la cintura con una mano y la otra sobre su nuca, de forma salvaje, casi con furia,la besó,provocando gemidos de la chica, quien también lo abrazaba enloquecida.

Se dejaron caer en la cama y aflojando el agarre, el hombre bajó hasta los senos de la chica y comenzó a lamerlos y a darles pequeñas mordidas, marcando sus dientes en el pezón, pero a la chica ésto la excitó aún más.

Poco a poco fue bajando por el cuerpo femenino, hasta llegar a los labios vaginales, que abrió con los dedos e introdujo su lengua para acariciar el clítoris.

Siguió acariciando con sus dedos mientras que se enderezaba a ver las reacciones de la chica y la introducción una y otra vez. Nabiki estaba totalmente entregada a las sensaciones que le provocaba.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le susurró -Di mi nombre, Nabiki, quiero escucharte pronunciarlo en voz alta, quiero saber que es mi cuerpo el que deseas y no el de ningún otro ... ¡Dilo! ... Mirándome a los ojos!-

Nabiki abrió los ojos, totalmente nublados de deseo y mirando fijo a hombre, le dijo -Hazme tuya, Mousse, quiero que me hagas tuya ahora, es a ti a quien deseo ... Mousse, ¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo! -

Esto bastó, se pusieron manos a la obra, intercambio su mano por su falo, le abrio las piernas y se introdujo de una sola vez, comenzando a embestir a la chica de manera rápida, al sentir como su interior estaba completamente lubricado.

Nabiki gemía de manera descontrolada cada vez que sentia el miembro de Mousse hasta el fondo de su ser. Le acariciaba su musculoso torso y le lamía los pezones.

Mousse salió del interior de Nabiki y sujetandola de la cadera, le dió la vuelta, para ponerla de espaldas y empujando para que quedara empinada, volvió a introducirse en ella.

Se movió en su interior de manera ruda, con fuerza, mientras que la sujetaba del cabello para girarla hacia él e introducir su lengua en la boca femenina.

Sin dejar de embestir y mirando los glúteos femeninos, no pudo resistir inclinarse a darles una mordida.

Aceleró el ritmo al sentir que Nabiki estaba cerca del final y no se equivocó, sintió el orgasmo femenino y con fuerza, dando un último jadeo, se dejó ir buscando el suyo.

Ambos se dejaron caer, totalmente agitados, mientras buscaban los ojos del otro,ella boca abajo,él de costado, acariciando su espalda.

Por un tiempo, nadie habló, tratando de recuperar el aliento, luego Nabiki pudo notar una sombra de incertidumbre en los ojos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué significa ésto para ti, Nabiki? ¿Seré sólo una aventura pasajera? -

Ella lo miró un rato, suspirando, le contestó:

-Al parecer, querido Mousse, la vena celosa es genética, puesto que ahora comprendo que siente Akane de imaginarse a todas esas arrastradas por su Ranma, así que déjame advertirte, querido, que después de ésto, no permitiré que vuelvas a tus estupideces de perseguir a la amazona. De aquí en adelante, me perteneces, deberás estar completamente disponible para mí.Para que te quede claro, eres mío.-

-De eso no me cabe duda, seré tuyo por completo ... ¿pero y tú? ¿Seguirás tu relación con Kuno? ¿Estaré bajo su sombra, cuál tapete? -

-¡Jajajajaja! Mousse querido, aquí la chica insegura debería de ser yo.-

Y girando boca arriba, lo atrajo de nuevo a ella, acercandolo a uno de sus senos, para que la boca masculina lo succionara.

-Desconozco a que Kuno te refieres querido mío, para mí no hay y no habrá otro hombre más que tú- Buscó su miembro para acariciarlo y volver a endurecerlo -¿Qué tal si ahora nos tomamos las cosas con más calma?

-Concedido- y acostándose, jaló a la chica para subirla a horcajadas sobre él y comenzar todo de manera lenta esta vez.

Afuera de la habitación sólo pueden escucharse unos suaves gemidos.

FIN

Bien, así concluyo mi historia para el Reto de Strippers, idea surgida de las cabecitas locas de Jaly y Miladis, gracias por invitarme a participar chicas.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida Akasaku, por algunas ideas brindadas para mi historia.

A mis Locas por El Dios Griego, gracias a ellas fué que me animé a escribir, todo esto es para ustedes, mis niñas, especialmente a mi LilyTendo89, ya que ambas amamos a esta pareja en particular.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
